


Birthday Boy

by myralei, swallow_yaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd Year Kyouhabas, Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myralei/pseuds/myralei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallow_yaoi/pseuds/swallow_yaoi
Summary: It's Kyoutani's Birthday and Yahaba has one last gift for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We originally wrote this for Kyoutani's birthday but only now had time to edit it.  
> We hope you like it !! Please tell us what you think, comments are really appreciated :D

"Kyoutani, this is the last one I'm setting, we need to close up soon." 

Kyoutani just grunted in acknowledgement. It sure was getting late, everyone else already went home, they stayed out practicing quicks like usual. He catches the sight of Yahaba as the ball barely came in contact with his fingertips and he went out for the spike, whipping his arm hard, purely on instinct, and watched the ball landing perfectly on the other side of the court, leaving an evident streak just before the end line. 

Yahaba pats Kyoutani's shoulder. "Nice spike." He beams with a grin.  
"Nice toss." Kyoutani's eyes are blazing with excitement, high from the adrenaline rush, and it makes the setter's heart jump at his throat.  
"Hey..."Yahaba leans in, his arm sliding around muscular shoulders. "My parents will be home late. Come over? I still haven't given you your gift yet."  
Sweat drops gleam above Kyoutani's scrunched up brows. "Didn't you already give me the dog phone case ?"  
"Yeah that was with everyone else .. I have another one for when it's just the two of us."  
Kyoutani shrugs but his eyes light up. "Another gift? Sure." Yahaba chuckles, pulling them towards the locker room. God, Kyoutani can be so innocent at times, it was pretty adorable.

Kyoutani only starts feeling nervous when they reach Yahaba's home. Obviously it was not his first time there by far, but, as he watches his boyfriend scramble to find his keys to open the door, he can't help but uncontrollably fidget in place. It doesn't take long before they're rushing upstairs to the Yahaba's room, slumping hard on his bed. 

Kyoutani sighs as Yahaba's lips met his, soft and just plain perfect, sliding and locking like a key made for its respective lock. " Yahaba..." He whispers and his lips slide from his mouth to trace his jawline then move down his neck, following the path of his palpitating jugular. 

Yahaba sighs and melts a little more with each of Kyoutani's kisses, but he needs to remind himself of his plan so he grabs Kyoutani's face in both hands and brings him up to clash their lips once more, but this time it isn't gentle like the first time ; It is a hungry , almost desperate kiss. 

Their tongues slide sloppily against each other, Yahaba pulls Kyoutani's tongue inside his mouth, sucking eagerly on it, earning him a little shudder from the blond. He uses this opportunity to flip them over, his knees straddling each side of Kyoutani's waist. He starts unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt, exposing deliciously tanned skin with each pull, then reveling the sight of his toned chest and perfectly shaped abs. 

"God Kyou', you're so hot" He whispers, biting his lip as he runs his hands over the taunt muscles, stopping midway to give his nipples a little tweak. He dips his head down again, licking and sucking on Kyoutani's neck. 

Just when he reaches Kyoutani's sweet spot, right below his ear, he sucks harshly on the sensitive skin there, all while rolling his left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching the right one, earning him a high pitched grunt, almost like a yelp, and then Kyoutani is pulling his bottom lip under his teeth to silence himself.

Kyoutani feels his neck flushing up from his boyfriend's ministrations, heat spreading up to the very tips of his ears and across the top of his chest, and his hips buck up almost instantly when he's pinched, rolling slightly to find the least bit of friction to relief his quickly built up arousal. His hands move away to slip under Yahaba's shirt, calloused digits rubbing their way up a strong back, dragging the fine uniform fabric to reveal a lean torso, paved with fine muscle, and Kyoutani sucks in a shaky breath. 

" God...." He hears a chuckle then Yahaba's head drifts lower to run a warm tongue across his skin, connecting his sternum and his navel with a wet trail, and all the spiker can do now is run his fingers through soft strands of Toffee colored hair. " Ah-” He chokes out when lips mouth at his erection through his tented pants. " F-Fuck... M-Me..."  
Yahaba parted lips leave Kyoutani's crotch to look at his face, curving into a smirk at the disheveled spiker's "Gladly" He cooes, cocking his head to the side "It was my plan all along to be honest with you. You always make me feel so good Ken .. "  
“ Yahaba, you don't-” He attempts to argument but Yahaba's are on hips, holding him down.  
He leans back down to Kyoutani's crotch, nuzzling his cheek against his confined erection " So good~" He repeats in a purr, for emphasis. "I thought, this time, I would return the favor and make your birthday special " He hums, his eyes never leaving Kyoutani, who swallows hard, and lets out a shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

Kyoutani's face is tinting with an unbelievable shade of red with each word Yahaba utters, his cheeks burning with the bright color of carnal desire when thinks of what he just demanded ; It just kind of came out. But Yahaba's sultry gaze is enough to make him forget the embarrassment, and shed down his composure piece by piece. 

There's the quick rustle of fabrics as they undress, and the bed creaks when the setter goes to fumble in one of his drawers, then the mattress shift when he's back, kneeling between Kyoutani's legs, holding his shaky thighs with a reassuring hand, cock hard and flush against his thigh." Now Birthday boy~" 

The familiar little bottle of lube clicks open and Yahaba coats two digits with the liquid then warms it between his fingers. His mouth is there to swallow the blond's gasp when he presses his index against his entrance, slipping around puckered flesh. "Ya... Yahaba..." Kyoutani grunts, his hands fisting the sheets on either sides of him and his boyfriend is showering him with warm kisses everywhere on his face.  
" Relax " He whispers, voice velvety and reassuring, soft lips brushing against his right ear lobe. 

He starts circling the twitching muscle ring, applying a little pressure around it, but not enough to penetrate it just yet. He trails down warm kisses, giving his nipples some attention before moving down to his cock, swallowing it in his mouth, and Kyoutani’s hips buck up a little, grunting in pleasure. He uses this opportunity to push his finger inside, exploring the spiker’s insides for the first time. He wiggles the digit tentatively then begins moving in and out, in a slow pace, without completely slipping out. 

“You’re doing so good, Ken” he whispers after licking at the sensitive underside of his cock, then dives in again to slide his lips from head to base in one long, wet slide, and he hears a long muffled moan.  
“Don’t do that” he murmurs, back facing him, batting at Kyoutani’s hand away from his mouth, evident half moons indenting the back of his palm. “I want to hear you” he whispers as he slowly adds up a second finger.  
A throaty moan rolls out of Kyoutani’s mouth “Fffff—Ah!” His cock jumps against Yahaba's swollen lips. “ It's... It's g-good “ He pants, his eyebrows crooking in the exact opposite of his usual frown, eyes glazed with overwhelming arousal.  
And Yahaba forgets how to breath for a second. “God Ken” He hisses,sliding his tongue over the shell of his ear. “You’re so fucking tight” he whispers, fingers scissoring and spreading the tight muscle gently “And so fucking hot“. 

Kyoutani feels like his blood is boiling inside his vain and he's so very aware of every single touch and breath that grazes his skin, and he is so not used to this position. He feels so exposed and out of control, but, somehow, it didn’t matter because he trusts Yahaba. He never thought he, himself, would be so willing to bottom to someone. He was so lost in his thoughts, he barely hears Yahaba asking him to turn over. 

“ Kyoutani ?” He repeats, thin eyebrows knotting together in concern.  
“Ah ? Oh, yeah “ Kyoutani manages, his mind a little preoccupied, and he shifts to his side, mustering all of his willfulness to keep his thighs from shaking.  
“ Hey, you alright ?” Yahaba asks with a careful voice, his long fingers caressing his right cheek, and they almost feel cold against his flushed skin. “ We can stop if you're not ready”  
“ “s alright “ He mutters, his eyes escaping the chocolate gaze of his boyfriend, afraid he might turn permanently red if he keeps being looked at with such care. “I trust you... Shigeru”

Yahaba just leans forward to press his lips to Kyoutani's mouth, sucking hard at his already swollen lips, and Kyoutani faintly moans against him. The kiss is hungry and wanting, underlined with strong feelings, and Kyoutani's fingers fist in the brunette's hair.

“Ass in the air, Birthday boy” Yahaba muses cockily when they take a breather. 

Kentarou tries, he really tries to glare at Yahaba and almost pulls him by the hair, and squish that beautiful face in a pillow to shut him down. But he is too giddy to be angry, not to mention so turned on and this point. So he shakes his head and rolls over to lay on his stomach. When did he even become so submissive? 

“You’re so cute” yahaba whispers, peppering his neck with open mouthed kisses. Kyoutani sighs as the setter’s hands roam his strong thighs, kneading the flesh and relieving the last bit of tension he had built up in his muscles, scrapping them a little with his well groomed nails. He taps on his left thigh. “Up.” He instructs, and Kyoutani bends his knees under him, and his hips raise up, his face resting against a soft feather pillow. 

He thought the previous position was embarrassing .. Boy was he so wrong. 

Yahaba’s kisses follow the path of Kyoutani’s spine, from his neck, down to his lower back, and Kyoutani feels himself relaxing and leaning into the touch. A chocked groan leaves his mouth when Yahaba bite the top of his ass, and he doesn't even have the time to utter a complain because there is strong hands clasping around his ass cheeks before spreading him. He is expecting slick fingers again, or maybe the weeping head of Yahaba's cock that he felt against his backside a few moments ago, but, a lick and a sharp suck to the ring of muscles that wanted to be breached so badly, makes him scream.

“Wha-“ Kyoutani tries to ask, but he is interrupted in his actions yet once again by the sudden thrust of Yahaba’s tongue inside him. 

It was just the tip, but it was enough to make Kyoutani keen and moan in response, back arching, face squeezing and fingers desperately gripping the sheets. The tall boy laps at his entrance a couple more times, repeating the whole operation : Licking, sucking and pushing past the staunch resistance. He thrust into him with his tongue with more insistence when he feels him relaxed. Yahaba's jaw feel tense, like it's about to lock, the process to get his boyfriend ready is tiring but oh so worth it ; Kyoutani is a moaning mess under his touches, cursing and calling Yahaba’s name in a incessant whine as if it was his mantra, rocking into the thrusting tongue. Yahaba withdraws and allows Kyoutani’s hips to relax for a bit

“Ken .. Ken, you’re so fucking hot, and all mine” He whispers, hot breath over the twitching entrance. He licks at it a little more, a bit playfully, then pressed his lips back to his skin, and sucked against the hole,coating with a wet slip of his undulating tongue “ I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Kyoutani’s feet kicked and quivered uselessly, frustrated, as he shook in open mouthed silence, until Yahaba moved down and lapped at his nuts, taking one ball into his mouth, sucking on it gently while pushing two fingers against his stretched entrance. Kyoutani spoke in a frantic, incoherent blur of swearing, his spine bent like a drawn bow. Yahaba added a third finger, slowly, spreading and stretching his digits, searching .And suddenly there was a rough jerk accompanied with an “Oh GOD !” and another string of profanities. 

“W-What was that?” Kyoutani shrieks and yahaba grins in Victory, curling his fingers to hear one of those delicious whines.

‘Found it~’ he thinks to himself giddily. He thrusts his fingers in a steady rhythm, abusing the sensitive spot, making Kyoutani’s nails bite into the sheets, teeth clenching and soft whimpers leaving his mouth. Current shot down his spine and heat pooled in his gut, precum seeping from his twitching cock, staining the fabric under him. He's so turned on, he's almost numb from the arousal and his nuts are on the verge of exploding .

“ Just please .. God please Shige- .. I’m so .. so close” He musters, breathing hard “ Just .. “ He turns his head, burying his face in the crumbled sheets “ .. Just fuck me already “  
" I won't last if you keep being this hot" Yahaba growls, surprising mostly himself and earns the faintest of groans from the spiker sprawled under his mercy, skin blotched red with excitement, strong chest heaving and setting with long breaths. 

He shift, reaching for a small packet he left on his night stand when he went to get the lube earlier and opens it carefully with his teeth. He rolls the condom over his hardness, hands shaking with anticipation and coats himself with more lube. He reaches for Kyoutani's chin to turn his face towards him, then dips for a long hungry kiss, aligning himself with his entrance before pushing slowly inside. He grunts at the tightness of Kyoutani's hole, how unbelievably warm he felt around his cock, savoring the moan that forced its way out of the blond's throat, breaking the kiss. 

"Are you okay ? " Yahaba asks, concerned, ignoring the pressure at his hips urging him to seek out waves of friction.  
Kyoutani grunts in response " Hnn..Just hold on a sec. Let... Let me get used to it " 

Yahaba stills, rubbing caring circles with his thumb at Kyoutani's side and observes the tension slipping out of his boyfriend's shoulders, slowly. He wants to bend over and press kisses between those shoulder blades, but he's scared he might stir a little too much inside. He wants to see what kind of expression Kyoutani has on his face at this moment, probably something real rare, reason why he won't meet his eyes. He puts it in his mental notes to make him face him next time he fucks him, hopefully he won't have to wait until for another special occasion.

"You can move now" Kyoutani instructs and Yahaba nods, not that he could see him. 

The first snap of hips makes Kyoutani take a sharp audible intake of air. Yahaba slides his hand around his hips, reaching for Kentarou's length, earning him a surprised gasp that distort into a low growl as Yahaba starts pulls back, then starts moving his hips in slow thrusts. 

Kyoutani's face is squeezed tight, only allowing the lightest of groans to come out of his throat, he's already ashamed himself enough with all the weird moans and yelps his body betrayed him with, not to mention the fact that he begged Yahaba to fuck him. Just when the rhythm started building up, Yahaba is sliding out completely of him, and he hears himself whimpering at the sudden loss. Yet another thing to cringe at later. 

Broad hands clasp at his shoulders, rolling him over on his back " I just want to see your face." Yahaba smiles down at him.

Kyoutani's lips curve up in the slightest smile and Yahaba's heart just about jumped out of his chest cavity. With new found drive, the setter aligns himself with the wet entrance et his hips snap up to fill his partner to the brim. 

"FFFfffffffFuck!" Kyoutani moans, his head jerking back in the pillow, back arching up and away from the mattress, hips meeting those of Yahaba with each push and pull, and the latter feels his lips curve in the most obscene of smiles at the delectable scenery. He shall pat himself on the shoulder for the initiative later.

He angles his thrusts to find that one spot that made Kyoutani make the loudest of sounds earlier, his hand back to work on his dripping cock, spreading beads of precum over the hardened shaft. A loud growl warns him that he'd found his prostate again, and so he slams in that spot the best he can again and again.At this point, the blond is just spilling nonsense in between groans and moans that sounded like the sweetest melody at his ears. 

" God you feel so good Ken " Yahaba pants, hips stuttering and loosing the rhythm he'd installed as his release crept closer and closer. " So good to me, Oh- Kentarou... Such a good boy " 

Kyoutani's usual unwavering voice broke in what almost sounded like a sob if he didn't know better, even after all those moans and yelps he had graced him with for the past minutes, and he fucks up and into Yahaba's hand roughly before spilling all over long digits and between them. 

It only takes Yahaba a couple more thrusts before he cums as well, overwhelmed by the sudden tightness imprisoning him and ride out his orgasm with a few lazy in and outs, muttering praise against Kyoutani's lips, sweaty foreheads resting against each other.

“ That was...” Kyoutani starts as Yahaba slips out of him and flops on his right side, feeling totally boneless, throwing a lazy arm across the spiker's chest. “ Not bad “  
“ Not bad ? That's all I get ?” The setter scoffs, yet smiles.  
“ Hmmm, let's say it was pretty good “ He smiles back, and Yahaba just about melts, nuzzling against Kyoutani's collarbone. “ Guess I have to think about something special for your birthday as well”


End file.
